


[Comic]Nobody can save me

by SDSlanderson



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, I just want them to live happily ever after, also princess carry, and jonny in blood, are both my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: -What if Lady Ashbury was there during the Reid family reunion-90% of the dialogues are taken directly from the game





	[Comic]Nobody can save me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [Clownsins](https://clownsins.tumblr.com/) for the 1st vampyr discord exchange.  
> Hope you enjoy =D
> 
> Read on [Tumblr](https://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/186306996577/a-tiny-comic-done-for-the-1st-vampyr)

\------------

\--------------

END

**Author's Note:**

> I choose the title from Linkin Park's song"Nobody can save me"  
> because of these lyrics
> 
> "At first hallucination  
> I wanna fall wide awake now  
> You tell me it's alright  
> Tell me I'm forgiven  
> Tonight"
> 
> Here I am using vampyr exchange to draw all ideas im not motivated enough to draw  
> I got more pages planned but I ran out of time...but i think i get the main message across...especially the princess carry...And Jonny in blood....  
> *sweating profusely*


End file.
